The Adventures of Ichimaru Gin
by 96Noiz
Summary: After leaving to Las Noches, there isn t much to do except to sit around, and Ichimaru Gin isn t the type of person to just sit around. He finally decides that the only way anything interesting would happen around here is if he made it happen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As the light of the Negación enveloped him, Ichimaru Gin looked down on his former comrades knowing that the next time they met, it would be as enemies. He didn`t like the idea, but he would do anything to kill the man floating next to him. Aizen Sōsuke. He looked over to see him sneering down at the shinigami. Even though he wasn`t excited to be spending the next few months with him didn`t mean he wasn`t going to enjoy it. Ichimaru was infamous for making things interesting.

As Aizen sat on his throne, face on his fist, thinking about the next step in his path to victory, Ichimaru pranced into the room, his trademark grin plastered on his face.

"Ne ne, what`re ya up to, Aizen-taichou? Thinkin` bout makin` some more Arrancar? None o` the current ones seem ta like me very much…" Ichimaru trailed off.

Aizen looked at Ichimaru and smiled. "Is that so? I`m afraid I don`t control the personalities of the Arrancar, so you`re just going to have to put up with it. I`m sure with your… charming personality, you`ll be able to get someone to like you eventually."

Ichimaru fought the urge to frown. "Aww, ya have too much faith in me, Aizen-taichou. If yer not gonna make any more, I`m just gonna have ta hang around ya instead." He smirked when he saw Aizen`s eyes darken. "There is no need for that, Gin. Surely there is something for you to do." The silver haired man approached the throne and started skipping around it. "Come on Aizen-taichou, yer too serious. Too much stress ain`t good fer ya, try ta lighten up."

Aizen chuckled. "There is no need to be stressed, I`m simply busy and I need time to think. I`m sure someone like Szayel or Yami would enjoy having you around." Aizen stared at Ichimaru hoping he would get the message and leave.

Ichimaru ignored the warning and leaned in until he was face-to-face with Aizen and smirked. "Yer workin` too hard. Why don`t ya take a break and we can have a lil tea party?" He reached up and pulled at the strand of hair in Aizen`s face, twirling it around his finger.

Aizen frowned and Ichimaru could feel the reiatsu in the room get heavier. "Just what do you think you`re doing, Gin?" Aizen growled. Ichimaru continued to ignore the death glare he was receiving and responded. "Nothin` much," he leaned back, "Just tryin` ta have some fun, it gets pretty borin` `round `ere." He stared pacing around the room.

Aizen`s reiatsu got even heavier. "Are you implying that disrupting my work is a form of entertainment for you, Gin?" Ichimaru thought for a second.

"I suppose I am," He turned around to see Aizen getting up out of his throne and realized that maybe he had gone too far. He stared backing away towards the door. It was when Aizen grinned that he decided to flash step out of there.

Once he figured he was far enough away, Ichimaru stopped to think. 'Well, at least I know where to draw the line.' He folded his arms and went to find someone else to play with.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichimaru Gin was wandering the halls of Las Noches, desperately in need of something to do. He was lost in thought when he heard noises coming from one the large rooms in the castle. Curious, he went to investigate.

He peeked in the door to see Grimmjow and Nnoitra going against each other in a practice battle. Harsh insults were thrown back and forth as their weapons clashed and created sparks. Ichimaru watched the battle with interest. He could see that Nnoitra`s heavy weapon meant he had a strength advantage, however, Grimmjow was faster and much more agile.

Nnoitra jumped away from Grimmjow. "This is getting boring," he said, and Grimmjow smirked, "Are you trying to back out? Afraid you`re going to get ripped apart by me?"

Nnoitra laughed, "Yeah right! If this were a real fight, you wouldn`t even be able to touch me!"

"Why don`t we make it real fight?" Grimmjow growled, a feral grin on his face.

Things were finally getting interesting, but Ichimaru couldn`t let something like that happen. Arrancar took a quite a bit of effort to create after all… But it wouldn`t hurt to watch just a _little _longer.

Nnoitra seemed thrilled at the prospect of a real fight, his reiastu making the air heavy. "Bring it on, little kitty!" he yelled.

…..

…Little kitty?

Ichimaru was baffled by the strange insult. He couldn`t imagine anyone ever calling someone else a kitty in the heat of battle… unless…

Unless they were a kitty…

Grimmjow`s reiatsu suddenly became extremely heavy, and Ichimaru could feel the murderous intent in it. If he was going to break up this fight, might as well do it before the fight can begin. And he might even get to question someone about the "little kitty" thing.

Ichimaru made his way into the room. "My my, you two seem ta be havin` a blast. I hate ta interrupt, but I can`t have ya killin` each other."

The two Espada froze at the sound of Ichimaru`s voice. They both knew it was best not to mess with the former captain. Nnoitra was the first to speak. "Tsk, whatever. I`m going back to my room." The lanky man shoved his way past the other two and stomped out of the room. After watching him leave, Ichimaru turned to Grimmjow and asked the question he dying to know the answer to.

"What`d he mean by 'little kitty'?"

Grimmjow`s face visibly darkened and looked at Ichimaru with a glare that rivaled Aizen`s

"It was nothing, just an idiot being an idiot," he snarled. He started to walk away, but Ichimaru doubted that was it, and he was determined to get a real answer.

"Are ya sure ya wanna lie ta me, Grimmjow?"

The blue haired man stopped and turned around slowly. He looked right at Ichimaru; the usual crystal clear blue of his eyes was now clouded with an intense rage. But when Ichimaru smirked and crossed his arms, Grimmjow scowled and looked away.

"… He was talking about my resurrección." Grimmjow muttered.

"Huh?" His resurrección?

"My resurrección is called Pantera." He was ready to get out of there as soon as possible.

Ichimaru was quiet while he processed that information. After a while, he finally responded. "So ya really are a kitty! Does that mean ya like bein` scratched under ta chin and playin` with string?"

The Panther King was speechless. His eyes were wide and he looked like he was trying to decide on an appropriate way to respond. A faint blush started forming on his cheeks before he regained his senses and reached for his sword, his reiatsu threatening to crush everything within a several mile radius.

"YOU`RE A DEAD MAN!" Grimmjow screamed. He flew at Aizen`s right hand man, his sword drawn and out for blood.

Ichimaru managed to block with his sword, the impact causing a crater to from in the floor.

Even during a fight, Ichimaru couldn`t resist teasing the Sexta Espada. "Well, ain`t ya a feisty kitten!"

The "kitten" bared his fangs, a Cero forming in his hand.

Ichimaru decided that was his cue to flash step a safe distance away. And by safe distance, he meant the other side of Las Noches. He left behind a fuming Espada, who went looking for someone closer to vent his anger on.

Ichimaru figured it be best to keep his distance from Grimmjow for a while.


End file.
